Pokemon Pirates
by DreamOfDragons35
Summary: The world of pokemon is quickly growing larger and the ships that carry goods from colony to colony are being constantly looted. Three boys go off on an adventure and meet up wth a new group dedicated to rid the known world of pirates: The Pokemon League!
1. introduction

_**Pokemon Pirates**_

Shane ran down to the dock of Canalave town with a huge smile on his face. His dad was finally in port. It was the first time he'd seen his father in almost two years. He had been finally taken as a first mate on a ship that was traveling to both Johto and Hoenn to bring back a number of goods they needed in Canalave. The number one good of course were pokemon. Those were really expensive though and hard to bargain for because the old types were so rare in Canalave. Sure, it was pretty new port colony and one of the few colonies even on the new island that had just been discovered, so there were plenty of new pokemon to find. But people wanted comfort from home sometimes, and that is what the sailors brought. Shane's dad had been a sailor as long as he could remember and it wasn't uncommon for him to be gone for over a year at a time. He always brought back things that Shane loved though.

Around his neck, Shane had his prize possession his father had brought him almost four years ago. It was a little black and brown holding device called a poke ball. His was old, one of the first ones ever made and couldn't be used to catch strong pokemon like the newer ones claimed to do. But it worked for him since the pokemon he had in it was young when his father brought it to him. His houndour had been so little when he got it. He remembered being eleven and his dad coming back from Johto with the little dog wrapped in swab cloth and a tiny poke ball to go with it. He remembered his father telling him to take good care of it. He had smuggled it off the boat without anyone knowing. His father was good at that, it seemed. Shane's family wasn't the most well off. He and his mother both worked while he was at sea just to eat, so whenever his father came into port, he brought them things they needed.

The ship was pulling up to the dock now. His excitement was building. He couldn't wait to show his father the new pokemon he had been able to catch since the last time he had been home and how his houndour had evolved. His tan skin glistened in the sun and his bandana was a darker shade of burgundy due to the sweat from running to the docks. His cotton shirt and pants stuck to his body as he stood tall next to the sparkling ocean watching the dock workers tie up the ship. People ran left and right getting the ship ready to be boarded and for all its precious cargo be removed. The ramp was raised up to the ship's side and the workers began to climp up it onto the deck. Suddenly, there was a lot of shouting and many more men began to run towards the ship and climb on. Shane tensed and a frown came onto his face. "Not Dad's ship…" he muttered to himself. He was afraid to tell himself it had happened. His friends had all told him stories, but no ship had ever come home and it really been looted. He was scared now. He ran up to the dock and looked up at the ship, listening intently. Then, he heard the word he was hoping he wouldn't. It rang out like a bell at noon on Sundays. With a look of shock on his face, the word sank in and he realized he may never see his father again. _Pirates._

**_Chapter 1_**

Shane stood on the dock next to Jack and Bones, awaiting their assignments. Bones looked over at Jack n Shane n winked n then pointed over to the shore. There stood a girl, one Bones had been eying for a time walking around the square in her dress and umbrella looking very sophisticated. Jack played along with Bones, while Shane rolled his eyes and smiled. Bones got around too much for his age. They were only sixteen anyway. Of course, all three of them had their little niches. Bones loved the women, that was a no- brainer and Jack loved to read. He always had a copy of either the bible, or the latest Charles Dickens in his pocket. Shane's niche was his pokemon. He had three, more than the two other boys and way stronger. Bones as of late actually had become quite jealous of Shane because the new fad of battling pokemon for competition and not just protection was becoming very popular and the ladies loved it. So naturally, the ladies loved Shane, or Black as every one had began to call him. Ever since his father disappeared a year ago, he always wore the black bandana he knew to be his father's that he had found on the looted ship. Overwhelmed with agony, he also was very solitary for a while. His personality had finally returned, but the bandana stayed and he became known simply as Black.

"So Bones, when are you gonna ship out to Hoenn or Kanto n find you a real broad and settle down?" asked Jack as he laughed. "When the sea turns red," replied Bones with a wink. This produced a chuckle even from Black who turned and looked over at his friend. "I'll tell ya when I'll settle down!" he said jumping up. "When I beat ole Blacky over there in a battle, that's when!" "Which will be never," Replied Jack slyly and they all three laughed at this. "Hey, seriously though guys, I heard there was ship sailing for Kanto next month that needs some cabin boys. Maybe it will take all three of us." The two other boys looked over at Black and sighed. "Black, your so eager to go out to sea, what is the big rush?" Black shrugged his shoulders. "I wanna see where all these pokemon the rich people have come from. I mean I know we're still a colony and all and even my mom remembers what Kanto was like. But we were all born here, don't you wanna know where we came from?" This was his standard reason. The real reason was far too personal to share with anyone. He knew his father was out there somewhere. He could feel it and he was going to find him. The other two boys whispered something to each other and then laughed loudly. Black quickly said to them, "It wouldn't be that bad. Jack you know you'd love to go somewhere where there were hundreds or even thousands of books that you could just sit and read. And Bones you know the women would be all over someone like you no matter where we went." The other two both were entranced by Black's vision for a moment and then laughed together. "Yeah it probably wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe we will go with you then one of these days, Black," said Bones.

Black Smiled as he turned to walk off the dock. "Well, the governor wants me to run by his house and battle with one of his confidants." the other boys laughed at him and made jokes about his hobby. "Hey guys, its money in my pocket if I win." said Black as he walked away with the thought of the open ocean and finding his father still dancing in his head.


	2. invasion

-1_**Chapter 2**_

The Governor of Canalave stood and applauded as Black's Houndoom easily manhandled his confidant's Mankey and Bunnery without even taking a break. "Another good show my young fellow," he said walking up to Black and clapping. "I thought I had found some on skillful enough to handle you, but yet again I am proven wrong. As always, here is your winnings," he handed over three gold coins, the currency of the pokemon world. "Also, the sword you are making for me, how is it coming?" Black was also a very young blacksmith. He showed extremely high skill when working with the metals and the blacksmith passed away almost a year ago, so Black worked on his own. He mainly shoed horses and fixed broken equipment or weapons and made decent money for his mother doing so. "Well sir, I have just to polish the blade and I will be finished." He bowed, shook the Governor's hand and headed back to his and his mother's home next to the port.

He walked past the pub and the bakery on his way home, waving to the people he knew. He stopped by the dock and sat for a moment to watch the sunset and let out his pokemon before he went home. Houndoom came out and sat directly next to Black, who began to scratch its head affectionately. He also let out his Pidgeotto, which perched on his shoulder, and his feebas, which landed in the water and splashed water up into Black's face. "Hey guys, don't get too comfortable, its almost time to head home." He looked at his three friends lovingly. He scanned the horizon and said, "Here soon,we're gonna go find dad. You guys can all come with, don't worry. I'm sure the crew will have pokemon too. With all the pirates that are attacking now, almost every crew is armed, although not that strongly." He sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys." He got up, returned his pidgey and feebas to their poke balls and walked with Houndoom off the dock. Houndoom hopped and wagged its tail as it tried to play with its master. Black laughed as he watched his horned friend have so much fun. As he got to his front door, he pulled the bandana off his head and took his ponytail down so that his black, wavy hair fell down around his face.

He got to his bed, sat down and pulled off his boots while Houndoom jumped up onto his bed and curled up for the night. It was a big dog, thought Black, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He definitely never got cold at night. He lay down and closed his eyes as he thought of when he would get his chance to finally travel and find his dad.

Black sat on the docks again with his Houndoom early in the morning before the sun was even fully up. His precious dog lay its head on his leg while he swung one foot off the edge of the dock. With the salty breeze in his face, he smiled as he watched the sun finally come up over the surface of the ocean. After a time, Jack appeared next to Black on the dock, still stretching and yawning. "Morning Black, of course you are the first one up aren't ya?" He smiled up at Jack as he looked back out to sea. Jack sat down and let out his two pokemon, buizel, a pokemon native to the Canalave area, and his Zubat, which flew around above his head. "So, when are we shipping out?" he asked as he sat down next to Black. "Soon, I can feel it. There will be a ship right for us in port any week now," he said as he looked far out to ocean and saw the sails of a ship that looked like it was headed for port in Canalave. "Maybe we will be lucky and it will be that one right there." He said as he pointed out over the ocean. Jack covered his eyes as he tried to decipher the ships sails against the ocean's blinding reflection. They both smiled. "You going to work a lot today?" asked Jack, who was fond of helping Black in the blacksmith any way he could. "I have to finish the Governor's sword and take it to him. That is all," said Black who stood up, realizing he had work to do. "I should go do that now I guess," he said and Jack tailed along as he went off to his shop with Houndoom at his heels.

With the newly polished sword sheaved, Black walked down the path towards the Governors house. He pulled it out for a moment to let it glisten in the sun, smiled at his own work, and continued. As he came close to the front of the door, he saw Bones talking to the Governor's daughter in the front courtyard. Chuckling he made his way over to the boy. "My friend you are a fool among many. That is the Governor's daughter are you crazy?" he said laughing as he grabbed Bones by the shoulder. " My dear pal, she is much more mine than she is the governor's, I promise" he said in rebuttal as he turned to wink at the pretty young lady. They both laughed. Suddenly out of the blue a horseman came flying past the both of them right up to the governor's door. Quickly dismounting, he ran into the house without even waiting to be tended to.

"What do you think that is all about?" said Bones. Black looked up at the house in curiosity. Suddenly, the Governor burst out the front door with his two confidants close behind. He then spotted Black standing in the courtyard. With no dignity or care, the governor burst into a run towards Black. "Governor, I have your swo-" he got cut off by the Governor's cry. "Shane, my dear boy! We are being attacked!" Black looked shocked. "A ship came into port just a time ago and it was not scheduled. We prepared it to board anyway, thinking it was a mistake in the schedule." he stopped for a moment and Black said. "And what happened?" the governor merely answered, "Pirates!" Black looked to Bones, who met his gaze. "Can you help us Black? You're the best with pokemon in the town." Without even answering, Black was in a full sprint towards the docks, Bones, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, was not far behind.

He ran up to the town square, chaos was everywhere. Men with bandanas just like his tied around there heads brandishing all sorts of pokemon from all over were attacking and looting every where they could. Black immediately released Houndoom and Pidgeotto, the former of the two letting out a defeaning howl of battle which caught the attention of three pirates in the close area. "Aye mate, lets get that'n therr, It'd be a great addition to ou' crew." The three rushed Black followed by 5 pokemon. Black tensed as he called out to his friend. "Houndoom, Firewall!" The horned beast let out another fierce howl, which stopped three of the pokemon in their tracks, the other two proceeded into battle. Houndoom then opened its mouth and A wave of fire came down onto the ground, bursting straight into the air in an enormous pyro wall between the pirates and Black. One pokemon, being engulfed in the flames, could not battle due to the damage it took. The only pokemon that made it through was a small rocky pokemon from Kanto. It had a horn on its snout and was low to the ground, ready to fight. The three pirates came to its back as the flame wall died. "This is theh only one weh 'ave left mates? Wher er theh others?" asked one pirate. Black wasted no time at their arguing. "Houndoom, Feint Attack!" the dog disappeared, appeared again for a moment in front of the rocky pokemon, and then attack from close range with a deafining growl. The rock pokemon fell backwards at the pirates' feet as Houndoom pounced on his stomach. "Crunch attack!" the dogs eyes turned a demon shade of red as the purple shadow engulfed its teeth and it attacked the rock pokemon's underbelly. The pirates staggered backward in fear as the Houndoom looked up from its victum to the pirates themselves. "Oye, back to de ship maties, this one we can' hannle" the three turned n fled.

Black raced after them, taking out pirates with fiery attacks and barrages from his Pidgeotto as he went. Jack and Bones showed up next to him soon afterwards. "Black, there are so many." cried Jack. He was right, the pirates were everywhere. They were leaving Canalave in ruins. "Black, what can we do?" He stood and thought for a moment. "We need to get them to leave. But how?" He looked over to the bay and saw the pirates' ship. "Black, their ship." said Bones. Black nodded. "We have to attack the ship. They will return there if the ship is in danger. Come on guys, get as many trainers close by as you can. We're going to stop this." Said Black. He looked down at Houndoom, who crouched and tensed, preparing for battle. "Are you ready, friend?" Black asked his pokemon. As ten or twelve trainers gathered around Black along with Jack and Bones, Houndoom gave off a Howl heard even by the pirates on the very ship they were headed for. Black looked to his two closest friends, and he began to run. Everyone followed the young boy and his powerful dog, all determined to stop the bandits and save their small town.


	3. A new page

_**Chapter 3**_

Black ran at the ship with his Houndoom in front of him followed by 12 local trainers and all their various pokemon. The Pirates were still in chaos, trying to form ranks and protect their ship. Black called out to Houndoom who stopped and let a stream of fire flare from its mouth separating the pirates that had banded together. The trainers ran through, causing as much disarray as possible and taking on as many pirates as they could. Black knocked two into the ocean and, from what he could see, Jack and Bones were doing well for themselves too. He looked up onto the ship. "Jack! Bones! I'm going up!" They both looked across the dock to him. "Black are you crazy! Don't board!" they yelled to him but he already had called Houndoom back and let out Pidgeotto to protect him on his accent. He grabbed to one of the ropes and shimmied his way onto to deck.

On deck, he let loose his Houndoom once again, who blasted fire onto the mast, setting the sails a blaze. The pirates looked up in horror. All the pokemon of the pirates that knew water move immediately began trying to put out the fire of the mast. Taking this chance, Black ran across the deck, looking for the Pirate captain. He made his way to the bow of the ship and saw a tall man in a captain's hat. Coming up behind the man, he prepared to attack him when he heard him begin to cackle. Black stopped and held Houndoom at bay. "Captain, return all your men to this ship at once and leave!" he shouted to the man. "An' wut do yur think wud make me do that lad?" the captain turned and saw his adversary with his pokemon at his side. "Call the pirates back. Leave Canalave alone!" Black yelled. Houndoom growled menacingly feeling his master's tension. "Yur friend looks powerful lad, but do yur relly expect it to stop me from getting meh plunder?" asked the captain, who began to walk across the deck. Houndoom mimicked his every move, keeping him in front, his eyes turning demon red. "I will ask you one more time. Leave and take all your pirates with you." Black said, his eyes narrowing. The pirate stood and thought for a moment. "Arright boy, yur convinced meh this time, but we will meet agin I assure yeh. Roddy!" hollered the pirate captain. "Call all the mates back to the ship. We will leave witout our loot tis time. Don' argue mate, do wut I say!" the pirate ran away and got off the deck. Black stood up straight, sort of stunned at his cooperation. "Serprised I listenin to yeh boy? Don' think I'm doin wut I'm doin just to be in yur good favor. We all gots reasons fer wut we do, member that lad. Now I was thinking bout settin off soon, yeh might wanna be headin ashore before yeh be stuck wid us pirates fer life laddie."

Black turned and was climbing over the side of the ship to shimmie back down the ropes when the pirate called back to him. "Cours' I'm guessin tha' wouldn't be all that bad, eh black?" Black turned and made eye contact with him one more time. "How did you-" the Captain was waking away and did not reply. Black continued down the ropes, befuddled by how that pirate knew his name. On the dock, the townspeople cheered as they watched the pirate ship leave the bay, its tattered sail flying high. Houndoom, who Black had out next to him howled in excitement and to boast at what it had help accomplish. "You did awesome, bud. I couldn't have done it without you." Black said to his faithful dog. Jack and Bones ran up behind him. "BLACK! YOUR ALIVE!" the two bullrushed him and almost knocked him to the ground. All three laughed as he maintained his balance. "You were insane climbing up on that boat! Those brutes could have cut your throat and taken your Houndoom on top of it all! But you convinced them to leave! How in the hell did you do that?" Black laughed, " I'm not sure really. Houndoom caught the mast on fire and all the pirates were occupied with putting it out and saving the sail. So I went and found the captain. It was weird though, he almost seemed like he wanted to leave, so he did." He didn't tell him that he knew his name. That still was spinning in Black's head. "Well, your Canalave's hero! Word is the mayor is having a festival on the square tomorrow in your honor and is going to have you for dinner tomorrow!" Jack seemed so excited, like he was receiving honors as well.

"Aye, Black. When you go to the governor's house, would you mind putting in a word for me with his daughter?" Asked bones. Black laughed at his friend's obsession even in the middle of everyone's ecstasy. "Sure, Bones, anytime. I'll tell her to meet you after dark, sound good?" Black laughed at how well he knew his friend. "Great, thanks man!" now he too was excited. The three boys took off towards town hollering and cheering with the rest of the townsfolk, enjoying their victory and triumph for the day.

Sure enough, the next day there was an enormous festival on the square in celebration of the defeat of the pirates. Black, Jack and Bones all walked together smiling as they enjoyed the festivities and games. The governor's daughter was with Bones and even Jack had his young lady friend walking with their group. Normally the couples would not walk together, but due to the festival, no one noticed. Black was the only one not escorted and he was fine with that. In the back of his mind, he would not let himself get attached because his journey to sea was so close, he could feel it. Soon, he and his pokemon would be out in the open ocean and they would find his father.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the governor's house. I'll catch up with you later." said Black as he headed towards the house. "Why so early Black? We're heading down to the grove to swim, you sure you don't wanna join?" inquired Bones who loved swimming. "He told me he needed to talk to me, he didn't tell me what about though." The governor's daughter giggled. "I know what its about." she laughed. Bones and Jack quickly jumped at this statement and began to interrogate her. "You guys will just have to find out," she said winking. "Oh Black, do you mind if I take Feebas down to the bay with us? I do love swimming with the cute little thing." She said smiling. "Sure, here. And let Pidgeotto out too to stretch his wings some." he handed her two poke balls. "Thank you so much Black! I'll bring them back to you at dinner!" they then happily headed towards the young folks secret spot to swim.

As he got to the house, the butler let him in and told him the Governor was waiting on him. Black walked into the dining room where the white haired man was sitting at one end of the very long table. Black, realizing how he looked, quickly brushed off himself and bowed respectively as the governor came to shake his hand. "My boy, please. We are alone there is no need for such customs here. I am the one that should be bowing to you. You are the one who drove the pirates out of bay. You took control and convinced them to leave and I applaud you." Black looked at the ground. "I just did what I knew needed to be done. Plus, me and Houndoom knew we could take those scallywags." smiled Black.

The governor nodded. "Yes, I had faith in you. When you rushed out of my courtyard, I knew you would be of great help and you were. I have a token of appreciation for you, which I hope you will accept." He walked over to a polished mahogany table with a collection of silver trinkets and boxes displayed on it. He opened one box and took out what was inside. Walking over to Black, he turned over his hand, displaying a green and silver poke ball, the newest kind. "This has an extremely rare pokemon in it. It is said to evolve into one of the three sea dragons. I had it brought here a time ago and now I see that it would be best in your hands, especially with your new position as the master of the harbor's assistant." Black was shocked, but even more so by the governors final statement. "Sir? Are you giving me a job sir?" he asked timidly.

"I've decided that if this were to happen again I want you there and ready to lead the charge. You are now the guardian of the bay, so to speak. You will report early every morning to the harbor master and assist him in his duties as well as patrol the docks and make sure everything is in order." Black couldn't believe it. Not only was he getting another pokemon, but he was getting a good job. His mother would be thrilled. "Sir, I don't know how to thank you…" Black trailed off. "You saved Port Canalave the other day my boy. You have thanked me enough. This is my thanks to you." He smiled and patted Black's shoulder. "Now be here for dinner at seven sharp." Black nodded and walked out the front door.

Walking down into the bay staring at his new poke ball, he wondered what could possibly be inside. He had said it evolves into one of the three sea dragons. Those were Milotic, Dragonair, and Gyrados. They were three of the most powerful pokemon to have been discovered at the time. Milotic the majestic, Dragonair the swift and Gyrados the ruthless. The previous two were powerful and Gyrados was said to be the most powerful of all pokemon. Its packs had destroyed ships in seconds it was said. Black wondered what it would be like to wield the awesome power of whichever one might be in the poke ball.

Bones ran up to him covered in water when he got to the edge of the sand in the bay. "Let me see it! Let me see it!" he hollered as he got up next to Black. Black laughed, "Chill Bones, I haven't even seen it yet." "Well she saw it and said its amazing. She called it cute, but I want to see it!" he yelled again. Black laughed and walked down to the edge of the water. He sat down with all his friends, let out Houndoom as Pidgeotto landed on his shoulder and feebas swam up into the shallow waters. "Here it is guys, new pokemon," he said as he released the pokemon.

In a flash of light, a small snake like pokemon appeared that had small fin like ears on each side of its head and a large round white spot on the front of its face that was its mouth. It cooed and slid into the water like a lizard. "Its Dratini!" said Elizabeth, the governor's daughter. "Daddy got it some months ago but never told me why." she said. Black looked sort of stunned. As they talked, the Dratini swam around in circles with Feebas in the water, twirling its slithery body around the fish playfully. "Well, it uh. It seems playful." said Black, a little skeptical. "I guess we will find out what it can do in battle soon." he said, hoping it was more powerful than it acted, especially if it was to one day be one of the three sea dragons.

The five friends, Jack and his lady, Bones and Elizabeth, and Black and his pokemon all spent the rest of the afternoon in the little cove enjoying themselves. Black swam and played with all his pokemon, all the while thinking of his new position and of what may come in the following months. He hoped that it would bring him the opportunity he so desperately yearned for: to go out to sea at last and find his father.


End file.
